La vie continue
by Dororo03
Summary: On ne se rend pas compte tout de suite d'être contaminé par cette maladie qu'on appelle la maladie d'amour.


**Titre** : La vie continue

**Pairing** : Ginny/Nymphadora et autres couples secondaires...

**Résumé :** On ne se rend pas compte tout de suite d'être contaminé par cette maladie qu'on appelle la maladie d'amour.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi mais à J..

**Comprend jusqu'au tome 5.**

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

_La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai senti qu'elle serait importante dans ma vie. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais vu juste._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny venait de se réveiller. Peu de bruits régnaient dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. En voyant son amie froncer les sourcils et soupirer dans son sommeil, elle sourit. La jeune fille devait rêver de son imbécile de grand frère Ron.

Elle mit ses chaussons et enfila sa robe de chambre. Puis, sans faire de bruit, sortit discrètement de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers du square Grimmauld et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que sa famille et certains membres de l'Ordre avaient emménagé dans la maison de Sirius. Une vieille maison dans la banlieue de Londres qui avait appartenu à la famille Black et qui revenait de droit à Sirius, même si le ministère ignorait que Sirius était de retour chez lui.

- Bonjour ma chérie. la salua Molly en allant la serrer dans ses bras. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour maman. répondit Ginny. Mieux.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde. La maison était sale, pleine de poussières et des bestioles avaient élues domiciles dans les murs, le plancher.

Ginny alla s'asseoir devant le petit-déjeuner que sa mère posait sur la table.

- C'est aujourd'hui que de nouveaux membres de l'Ordre arrivent ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais je veux que toi et tes frères vous teniez à l'extérieur de tout ça ! exigea Mrs Weasley en brandissant une cuillère en bois.

- Mais les jumeaux sont majeurs ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais je suis toujours leur mère ! répondit Molly.

Ginny soupira et se plongea dans son bol de chocolat.

C'est à ce moment-là que des bruits de firent entendre dans le hall.

- TRAITRES ! DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE ! HONTE A TON SANG !! IMPURE ! IMMONDICE…

Et autres joyeusetés sortirent de la bouche de Mrs Black avant qu'une âme charitable ne pense à tirer les rideaux.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Maugrey Fol'œil entra, suivit par Schacklebot et une autre personne que Ginny n'avait jamais vu.

- Bonjour Molly. salua Kingsley. Ginny.

- Bonjour Messieurs. répondit poliment la jeune Weasley, les yeux fixés sur la troisième personne.

Celle-ci avait les cheveux roses en pointes et un sourire ornait son visage fin et délicat en forme de cœur.

- Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, une auror de mon service. présenta le grand homme noir.

- Bonjour, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tonks. sourit la jeune femme.

Ginny lui sourit aussi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes dans son entourage et elle était contente de pouvoir parler avec une personne de sexe féminin autre que sa mère ou Hermione. Elle espérait pouvoir s'en faire une amie.

Un peu plus tard, elle apprit que Tonks était d'un an plus jeune que son frère Charlie.

Au fil des jours, elle découvrit en Tonks une personne rigolote, pleine de joie de vivre et quelques peu maladroite. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait d'une mission pour l'Ordre, ou de son travail, elle renversait quelque chose dans le hall et réveillait le tableau de Mrs Black.

Elle et Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec la jeune auror et s'amusait de son don de métamorphomage.

A l'arrivée d'Harry, elle s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme pour passer plus de temps avec lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ginny sentait comme un vide en elle.

Puis la rentrée de sa quatrième année débuta. Elle n'eut l'occasion de revoir la jeune auror que lors de Noël, mais la joie n'y était pas vraiment, puisque son père avait été blessé par le serpent de Voldemort.

C'est durant cette année, qu'elle rencontra son premier petit ami, Michael Corner. Mais leur relation ne dura guère longtemps et ils finirent par se séparer. D'ailleurs, plus tard, il se mit en couple avec l'ex copine d'Harry, Cho Chang.

Elle apprit de nouveau sort grâce à l'AD mais cela ne lui permit pas d'aider convenablement Harry lors de leur périple au Ministère de la Magie. Cela causa la mort de Sirius, et Harry se renferma sur lui-même.

Tonks elle-même avait l'air abattu par la mort de son cousin. C'est lors d'une soirée d'été au Square Grimmauld que leur relation prit une autre tournure.

Le silence était de rigueur, tout le monde était dans le salon, enfin tout le monde sauf Harry, Tonks et Rémus.

Ginny s'inquiétait pour eux, mais celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient devenu gris souris et ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat.

Elle se décida à aller frapper à sa chambre mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle tourna la poignée et regarda à l'intérieur mais la pièce était vide. Elle sortit et vérifia les autres pièces. Elle finit par la découvrir dans la bibliothèque.

- Tonks ? l'appela Ginny.

La jeune femme semblait absorber par le livre qu'elle lisait.

- Dora ? tenta une nouvelle fois Ginny.

Tonks sursauta et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rouges et Ginny comprit qu'elle avait pleuré. La jeune Weasley s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main et la serra fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda t-elle.

Tonks sembla réfléchir quelques instants et après avoir observer Ginny dans les yeux, répondit :

- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

La jeune auror lui tendit alors le livre qu'elle lisait et avoua :

- _« Les portes de l'éternité »_. C'est un ouvrage qui a été écrit par un de nos ancêtres lorsqu'il a découvert le voile.

- C'est à propos de Sirius ? comprit Ginny.

- Oui. chuchota Tonks. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il soit mort. Il venait juste d'être libre, il ne peut pas déjà nous quitter.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent mais elle sut retenir ses larmes. Ginny lui caressa le bras pour l'encourager.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Le voile, ou l'arche, cela dépend, mène dans une sorte de dimension suspendue. Quand tu es là-bas, le temps s'arrête et tu n'as conscience de rien.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna la rouquine.

- C'est le récit d'une expérience mené sur le voile. Ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un là-bas et durant trois semaines, ils ont essayé de le récupérer, quand ils y sont parvenu, la première chose que l'homme leur a dit c'est : _« C'est tout ? J'y suis à peine resté deux secondes ». _Les autres ont pensé qui leur faisait une plaisanterie mais finalement ils ont fini par comprendre. Depuis ce temps, le voile leur servait de conservateur jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attaquer et voler. Mon ancêtre a refait sa vie après ça et n'a plus jamais entendu parler du voile.

- Ce qui veut dire que Sirius est toujours en vie ? s'extasia Ginny. Mais c'est super !

- Je ne sais pas. avoua Tonks. Je l'ai vue passer à travers le voile, mais je ne sais pas par quel sort il a été touché avant.

Ginny comprit où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Elles avaient le moyen de récupérer Sirius ou son corps.

- Mais Harry ou le professeur Lupin le sait peut-être ? proposa la jeune Weasley.

- Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoir. répondit Tonks.

- Mais dans tous les cas, cela amènera quelque chose de bien. Ou bien il est vivant et on fait une fête d'enfer, ou alors il est réellement…mort et on a quelque chose de physique à enterrer…

Le silence se fit durant quelques minutes et Tonks se pencha pour embrasser Ginny sur le front.

- Tu as raison. Dans les deux cas, on y gagne quelque chose, pas la même chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester planter là à ne rien faire.

Ginny lui sourit et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rémus.

- Je vais chercher Harry, il faut qu'il soit au courant. remarqua la rouquine.

Tonks approuva.

- Je t'attends.

Ginny partit dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron et frappa à la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry ne répondit pas. Elle entra donc en douceur et le trouva allongé sur son lit.

- Harry… ? l'appela t-elle doucement.

- Laisse-moi Gin ! J'ai envie d'être seul. lui dit-il.

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir quel moyen on a trouvé pour récupérer Sirius ? l'interrogea t-elle.

Elle vit le garçon se retourner avec sursaut et la fixer dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda t-il.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! dit la jeune fille. Dépêche-toi de me suivre, Dora doit nous attendre.

- Qui ? demanda Harry en courant pour la rattraper.

- Tonks…rougit Ginny sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. C'est elle qui a trouvé le moyen de sortir Sirius du voile. Mais avant ça, on a quelque chose à vous demander à toi et à Lupin.

Les deux ados arrivèrent devant la chambre de Rémus où Tonks les attendait. En les voyant arriver, elle frappa à la porte et dit :

- Rémus, c'est Tonks. Il faut que je te parle.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Nymphadora. répondit Rémus.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme devinrent rouges et elle s'exclama :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Rémus ! Je m'appelle Tonks !

Ginny sourit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry intervint :

- Professeur, elles ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

Tonks posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, dans l'autre elle tenait le livre.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et Rémus leur ouvrit la porte, l'air étonné.

- Harry, Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là aussi ? demanda t-il.

- Je suis comme vous professeur. On est venu me tirer de mon lit.

Rémus rougit et Tonks en profita pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Pouah, ça sent le fauve ici ! s'exclama t-elle.

Rémus rougit plus alors que la jeune femme alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

Harry et Ginny observèrent l'environnement de leur professeur préféré. Des livres trainaient sur le bureau, sur le lit et sur le plancher, des vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise et une valise était à moitié ouverte devant le lit.

- Je peux savoir maintenant ce qui vous emmène tous dans ma chambre ? demanda Rémus.

- Ceci ! fit Tonks en lui tendant le livre.

- _« Les portes de l'éternité »_. lut Rémus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de ramener Sirius dans ce monde. répondit Tonks.

Rémus pâlit, trembla et vacilla. Harry qui se trouvait le plus proche le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit.

- C'est impossible. balbutia le lycanthrope. Sirius est mort.

- Peut-être pas. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous. intervint Ginny.

- On voudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé avant que Sirius ne tombe à travers le voile. expliqua Tonks.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- De quelle façon a-t-il été amené à tomber. précisa la jeune auror.

- On sait tous qu'il s'est battu contre Lestrange et qu'elle lui a jeté un sort qu'il l'a projeté dans le voile. répondit Rémus, blessé.

- Mais quel sort ? demanda Ginny, impatiente.

- C'est évident, commença Rémus, le sort de la…

- Rouge ! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? firent les trois autres en se tournant vers lui.

- Le rayon qui a touché Sirius était rouge ! précisa le survivant.

- Ce n'était pas le sort de la mort ? demanda Tonks, fébrile.

- Non. C'est pour ça qu'au début je n'étais pas inquiet. On sait tous que l'avada kedavra est vert mais après s'être fait toucher il est tombé…dit Harry, serrant les poings.

Tonks et Ginny se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

- Rémus ? appela Tonks. Peux-tu nous lire le passage de la page 23, s'il te plaît ?

L'homme la fixa un instant puis ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait à la page indiquée. Il lut pour lui, trembla puis lut haut et fort pour qu'Harry comprenne :

- _« Nous avons récupéré Albertus après trois semaines passées dans l'arche. A son retour, il nous dit une phrase qu'on a prise pour une plaisanterie : « C'est tout ? J'y suis à peine resté deux secondes ». On a compris que l'arche ralentissait les cellules vitales du corps jusqu'à les arrêter complètement et les mettre dans une sorte de veille. Cela se passe très vite. C'est pour ça qu'après Albertus, nous avons arrêté complètement les expériences sur l'arche car on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de récupérer un cadavre… »_

- Mais alors, on a une chance que Sirius soit vivant ? demanda Harry.

- Plus qu'une chance ! répondit Tonks. C'est une certitude à 95%. Sirius n'y est pas resté assez longtemps pour que ses cellules se soient ralenties jusqu'à l'arrêt.

- De plus, commença Ginny réfléchissant, si il a été touché par le sort du stupéfix, qui est le seul sort qui soit rouge, à ma connaissance, ses cellules étaient déjà à l'arrêt quand il est tombé. Sachant que le sort ne dure pas longtemps, quand il se sera annulé, l'arche devra recommencer…donc cela nous laisse plus de trois semaines de délais.

- Donc pour nous fixer une date, nous avons jusqu'à début Août pour le sortir de là. constata Tonks.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent avec espoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A ce moment là, je n'avais pas encore conscience que le sentiment qui grandissait en moi aller atteindre un tel niveau de croissance qu'il serait impossible à déterrer. Mais quand je la regarde, je me dis que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire avec ce sentiment, c'est de l'arroser pour que jamais il ne fane._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant son ami apparaître dans le salon.

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley, inquiète.

- Ça peut aller. répondit Harry en tentant un sourire.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de sortir Sirius du voile, mais la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé, était trop compliqué à réaliser et demandait des membres de la même famille que Sirius dont le sang n'avait pas trop était endommagé par les mélanges.

- Comme quoi finalement la notion de sang-pur n'était pas aussi stupide que ça ! soupira Tonks en fermant le livre dans un bruit sourd.

Harry revint dans la bibliothèque avec des sandwichs et des jus de fruits.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Tonks en se jetant sur un sandwich.

- Hermione veut à tout prix savoir sur quoi on travaille tous ensemble et elle me harcèle de questions sans arrêt. expliqua t-il.

- Hermione veut toujours tout savoir. sourit Ginny en mordant dans son casse-croûte.

- Bien que Miss Granger soit très intelligente, elle est aussi très fidèle à ses principes et ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'elle nous le laisse faire sans rien dire. répondit Rémus, en posant son livre.

- D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour contourner le problème de sang ? demanda Harry.

Les deux adultes secouèrent la tête.

- J'avais pensé à une chose…commença Ginny.

- Oui ? l'incita Tonks.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. termina t-elle.

- Dis-le nous et on en discutera ensemble. s'impatienta la jeune auror.

- On a besoin du sang des Black, et on a déjà deux personnes, Tonks et sa mère. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, pourquoi ne pas aller demander au Malfoy ?

Le silence accueillit les propos de la jeune fille.

- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas possible. dit Ginny.

- Non, non…réfléchit Rémus. Cela peut-être une solution.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Et comment allons-nous avoir leur sang ?

- On demande gentiment ? proposa Tonks.

- Tonks ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Harry.

- Pardon, mais je suis d'accord avec Rémus. Notre seul problème aurait été Lucius mais il est actuellement à Azkaban. Il nous suffit d'aller les voir discrètement.

- C'est une notion que tu ne sembles pas connaître…se moqua Rémus.

Alors que les plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire, Tonks lui tira la langue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Narcissa Malfoy. demanda poliment Rémus à l'elfe de maison qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

- Pouvez-vous vous annoncer ? demanda le petit être.

- Rémus Lupin et trois amis. répondit l'homme.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de la maîtresse de maison.

- Lupin ? demanda t-elle.

Quand elle vit avec qui il était, l'étonnement pu se lire sur son visage.

- Potter ? Weasley ? Nymphadora ?

Ginny dut poser une main sur le bras de Tonks pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

- Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda Rémus. Nous avons quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous demander.

Narcissa sembla hésiter, puis finalement leur laissa la place d'entrer dans le hall.

- Suivez-moi. dit-elle à ses invités importuns.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon ou la nette présence de la couleur bleue décida les quatre invités à le surnommer, le petit salon bleu.

Narcissa commanda du thé et quand tout le monde fut servit, elle demanda :

- Quelle est la chose extrêmement importante que vous aviez à me demander ? les interrogea t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas facile à demander, surtout vu nos antécédents…en fait, ce serait plutôt un service que nous vous requérons. précisa Rémus.

- Un service ? s'étonna Narcissa. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'un service de ma part ?

- Pas seulement de toi Tata, avoua Tonks, nous aurions besoin de Draco aussi.

- De mon fils ?

Les quatre acquiescèrent et le silence tomba sur le petit salon bleu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment sur un Draco Malfoy furieux.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? s'écria le jeune homme en se plaçant instinctivement devant eux et sa mère.

- Draco soit poli ! le réprimanda sa mère. Ce sont nos invités.

- Mais c'est à cause d'eux que père est en prison ! répliqua Draco.

- Si il n'avait pas tenté de me tuer, ou si tout simplement il n'était pas dans le mauvais camp, peut-être cela ne serait-il pas arrivé ! constata Harry en se levant à son tour pour se mettre face au Serpentard.

- Parce que vous pensez que c'est aussi simple que ça ? fit la voix douce de Narcissa.

Cela suffit à calmer les esprits.

- Draco assieds-toi. demanda t-elle.

- Toi aussi Harry. fit Rémus.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent, toujours en se défiant du regard.

- Que vouliez-vous dire par là ? demanda Rémus à la femme blonde.

- Quand on est jeune, nous faisons souvent des bêtises qui parfois peuvent être très grave et peuvent se répercuter sur toute notre vie. Ce qui a été le cas de mon mari.

- Mère…s'étonna Draco.

- Laisse-moi finir Draco. dit-elle. Il faut que toi aussi tu comprennes.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé et reprit son récit.

- A l'époque, les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres étaient tentantes.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- Il disait vouloir faire connaître aux gens l'existence du monde sorcier. Il disait que nous n'avions pas à nous cacher des moldus comme si nous étions malades ou que sais-je d'autres encore. Il disait que nous étions beaucoup plus forts que nos ancêtres qui se faisaient brûler sur le bûcher et que nous n'avions rien à craindre de simples moldus. Puis petit à petit, les actes magiques à travers l'Angleterre se firent violents et il ne se contentait plus d'effrayer les moldus, il les torturait, les tuait et autres choses d'aussi atroces.

Narcissa émit un temps de pause, laissant aux personnes présentes le temps de s'habituer au récit.

- Certains ont bien sûr tenté de fuir mais le seigneur les tuait devant ses fidèles pour montrer l'exemple. Puis sa politique devint anti-moldu, puis anti-sang-de bourbe jusqu'à carrément vouloir tuer les défenseurs des droits des moldus. Au fur et à mesure des ans, sa haine s'amplifiait jusqu'à le rendre complètement dément et il n'hésitait pas à tuer ses partisans sous l'effet d'une colère violente. Pour éviter de se retrouver l'objet de sa colère, Lucius devint le bras droit du lord et sa place de choix lui permit de rester vivant pendant les années de gloire du seigneur. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je crains pour nos vies car l'échec du ministère lui a surement coûté sa place. Je ne m'inquiète pas de son emprisonnement car je me dis qu'au moins là-bas il est toujours en vie.

- Mère…

- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez laissé entrer aussi facilement ici ? Vous saviez ce que nous étions et vous avez besoin de notre aide ? dit Rémus.

- Oui. Et comme en plus vous avez aussi un service à nous demander, je dirais que ce sera donnant-donnant. acquiesça Narcissa.

- Vous acceptez de nous aider sans même savoir ce que nous vous demandions ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Pour la vie de ma famille, je serais prête à prendre tous les risques. avoua la femme blonde.

- Tu serais prête à changer de camp ? demanda Tonks. A rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

Draco regarda sa mère et quand celle-ci acquiesça, s'exclama :

- Tu oublies Père ? Si jamais le maître l'apprend, il…

- Si vous acceptez de devenir membre de l'Ordre, et de nous aider dans le service que nous vous demanderons, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour faire sortir Lucius de prison. dit Harry sous le regard choqué de tout le monde.

- Comment tu pourrais faire ça Potter ? Dumbledore lui pourrait le faire. commenta Draco.

- Je croyais que j'étais le Survivant ? L'Elu ? Celui qui a tout le monde à ses pieds ? ironisa Harry.

- Vous serez prêt à libérer Lucius juste pour notre allégeance à l'Ordre et un service ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Pas d'allégeance ! Nous ne sommes pas une secte ou que sais-je ! répliqua Harry. En devenant membre de l'Ordre, vous serez obligé de quitter votre manoir pour venir habiter là-bas et je pense que déjà ça, ça vaut bien la moitié du service que je vais vous rendre.

- Pas question qu'on quitte le manoir pour venir vivre je ne sais-où ! s'écria Draco.

- C'est d'accord. accepta Narcissa.

- Mère ! s'insurgea Draco.

Ginny et Harry rirent devant le comportement anti-malfoyen du Serpentard.

- Bien. Maintenant que les problèmes administratifs sont réglés, quel est ce service pour lequel vous êtes venu nous voir ? demanda la blonde.

Les quatre se regardèrent et Tonks prit la parole.

- Nous avons besoin de votre sang.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Narcissa et Draco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Après cette entretien, ou nous apprîmes beaucoup de choses sur une famille que nous étions censés détester, notre quête pour récupérer Sirius prit une tournure plus réaliste. En plus de récupérer deux nouveaux membres (et un troisième en suspens), nous nous étions fait des amis. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Draco que je pris connaissance de mes sentiments pour elle._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Chut ! fit Rémus quand Tonks trébucha sur une dalle de pierre mal placée.

- Désolé. s'excusa t-elle sous le rire discret des adolescents.

Il était tard et le ministère était pratiquement vide. L'avancement de la petite troupe, qui comprenait quand même sept membres, était rapide mais se devait de rester discrète.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et le groupe se figea.

- Il commence à se faire tard Hubert, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. fit une voix.

- Tu as bien cinq minutes à m'accorder Cécile ? On ne se voit que très rarement.

La porte resta ouverte quelques secondes, puis elle se referma.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans le groupe.

- On y est presque. fit Tonks.

Quelques minutes après, la porte du département des mystères leur fit face.

- C'est là ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent pendant que la jeune auror ouvrit la porte.

Quand tout le monde fut à l'intérieur de la pièce aux multiples portes, Harry demanda :

- On fait comment pour trouver la bonne porte ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais une solution. lui rappela Tonks.

Elle pointa sa baguette et en fit jaillir des petites étincelles avant d'annoncer :

- Tonks Nymphadora, auror. Numéro d'immatricule : 240291. Salle : celle du voile.

La salle s'arrêta de tourner et une des nombreuses portes s'ouvrit.

- Ça ne va pas te causer préjudice ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Je trouverai bien quelque chose à raconter. sourit la jeune auror.

Le groupe s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver au centre, face à l'arche.

- C'est donc à ça qu'elle ressemble. murmura Narcissa.

- Bien. fit Rémus. On ne va pas s'attarder car je pense que notre présence va très vite se faire remarquer.

Il installa le rituel.

- Tonks tu te places en face du voile et Draco de l'autre côté juste en face. Narcissa et Andromeda vous vous placez sur les côtés.

- Rémus arrête de stresser. lui sourit Tonks. On a répété des dizaines de fois le schéma si bien qu'on pourrait le faire les yeux fermés.

Le lycanthrope soupira et se contenta d'attacher les fils rouges autour des poignets des Black en silence.

- Harry ? Ginny ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

- On est prêts ! dirent-ils.

Harry placé derrière Draco tenait un couteau de rituel ayant appartenu aux ancêtres des Black.

De la même façon que Ginny était placée derrière Tonks.

- Te savoir avec un couteau dans la main sans que j'y puisse grand chose ne me met pas très à l'aise. constata Draco.

Harry sourit et répondit :

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre de personne à attaquer par derrière.

Draco eut un sourire ironique qu'Harry ne vit pas.

- Bien vous pouvez commencer. annonça Rémus qui entre temps s'était attaché avec des fils rouges qui eux-même étaient reliés avec le milieu des fils qui attachaient les quatre Black.

Harry et Ginny leur firent une longue estafilade sur chaque avant bras, puis passèrent à Narcissa pour Ginny et à Andromeda pour Harry.

Ils se reculèrent vite fait une fois leur rôle accompli.

Le sang qui coulait imprégna les fils rouges qui s'illuminèrent jusqu'à atteindre Rémus. Celui-ci brilla avec temps de force que tout le monde fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Quand le noir revint, Rémus avait disparu à travers le voile. Les Black étaient dans une sorte de transe, leurs yeux révulsés étaient blancs et leurs avant-bras rouges.

Harry et Ginny regardaient l'arche en se tenant la main à s'en faire craquer les jointures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Nous étions tous très inquiets de la tournure du rituel. Nous prenions tous de très gros risques. En particulier Rémus. Mais il avait l'air vraiment déterminé à récupérer son ami de derrière le voile. J'espérais, comme tout le monde je pense, vivant._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'attente fut extrêmement longue. Le stress d'échouer était combiné à celui d'être découvert par les personnes du ministère.

- Tu entends ? se redressa Harry.

Ginny tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvient.

- On dirait que des gens sont en colère. lui expliqua Harry.

Soudain, après plus de deux heures d'attente éprouvante, le voile se mit à bouger et une lumière en émergea. La main devant les yeux, Harry et Ginny grimacèrent de concert.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, les quatre Black s'affalèrent au sol. Au centre de la pièce, juste devant l'arche, se tenait Rémus avec dans ses bras un Sirius en sacré mauvais état.

- Il est… ? demanda Harry n'osant pas dire le mot.

- Juste évanoui. sourit Rémus.

- Comme les autres. annonça Ginny, la tête de Tonks sur les genoux.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et les trois personnes encore debout partagèrent un sourire de connivence.

- Bien, rentrons maintenant. fit Rémus en sortant un objet de sa poche.

Le retour au Square Grimmauld fut plus difficile. Ils durent s'assurer que les évanouis soient bien en contact avec au moins un des trois conscients. Le portauloin les emmena dans la chambre de Rémus.

Sirius fut posé sur le lit de son ami. Tonks et Andromeda furent emmenés dans la chambre de la jeune auror discrètement et Ginny prit soin de leurs blessures. Narcissa et Draco furent emmenés dans la chambre de la blonde et se fut Harry qui s'occupa d'eux.

La nuit fut très longue car les cinq Black étaient sans arrêt en train de faire des montées de fièvre pour ensuite redescendre très brusquement en dessous de la normale. Quand enfin ils se stabilisèrent, il était vers les sept heures du matin et Harry, Ginny et Rémus n'avaient pas fermés l'œil de la nuit.

Mais Harry avait une promesse à tenir et il comptait bien le faire avant le réveil des Malfoy. Il retourna discrètement dans sa chambre pour se changer et avant de partir alla voir Ginny et Rémus pour demander des nouvelles et leur annoncer qu'il sortait.

- Tu vas y arriver ? demanda Ginny.

- Je pense…enfin j'espère. J'ai bien une idée derrière la tête…j'espère qu'elle va marcher. répondit le Survivant.

- Bonne chance Harry. lui dit Ginny.

- Merci.

Rémus lui tint un peu près le même discours et c'est avec l'image de son parrain respirant qu'Harry partit au ministère par la cheminée.

A neuf heures, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et Ginny et Rémus durent descendre déjeuner.

- Bonjour vous deux. les salua Mrs Weasley. Dis-donc, vous en avez une petite mine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous aient arrivés ?

- Cauchemars ! répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Molly se contenta d'hocher la tête sans faire de commentaire.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron arriva essouflé.

- Harry a disparu ! dit-il affolé.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Il n'est nulle part dans la maison et son lit n'était pas défait. annonça le rouquin.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria la matrone.

- Molly calmez-vous. lui demanda Rémus. Harry va bien. Il est sortit avec mon accord.

- Comment ? Vous le laissez sortir sans surveillance ? Mais vous êtes irresponsable ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! rétorqua t-elle.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Molly. prévint justement le vieil homme en apparaissant derrière Ron, lequel sursauta avant de s'éloigner.

- Bonjour Albus. le salua poliment la femme. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela ?

- Il s'avère que j'ai rencontré Harry ce matin au ministère et que j'ai approuvé sa démarche. Je suis justement venu ici pour accueillir un nouvel habitant. sourit Dumbledore

- Il a réussi ? s'écria Ginny.

- Effectivement. acquiesça le directeur.

- Génial !

- Je ne pensais pas que mon arrivée vous mettrez dans un tel état miss Weasley. fit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

- Malfoy ! s'écrièrent Molly et Ron au même moment en sortant leur baguette.

- Baissez votre baguette. déclara Harry en apparaissant à son tour derrière Lucius.

- Harry ! fit Ginny en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement soulagée. Comment as-tu fait ?

- …

- Non ne me dit rien ! Allons réveiller Draco et Narcissa ! Ça va leur faire un choc. sourit la rouquine en tirant Harry dans les escaliers.

- Lucius, je pense que tu devrais les suivre. sourit Rémus.

Malfoy père regarda le lycanthrope puis s'avança dans les escaliers suivit de près par celui-ci.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ? demanda Molly en fixant la porte curieusement.

- Mais avec joie Molly. sourit Dumbledore. En même temps, je prendrai bien un thé.

Mrs Weasley s'exécuta pendant que le directeur racontait ce qu'Harry lui avait appris.

Pendant ce temps-là à l'étage, c'était une effusion de larmes, enfin surtout chez Narcissa qui n'arrêtait pas de remercier Harry.

- Une promesse est une promesse. se contenta t-il de dire.

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer comment tu t'y es pris ? demanda Ginny, impatiente.

- C'est vrai ça, j'ai hâte de le savoir. fit Tonks en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Dora ! s'exclama Ginny en allant la serrer dans ses bras puis, reculant en rougissant. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien.

Elle lui sourit et Ginny sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Harry commença son explication :

- J'ai réussi à convaincre le ministre que Lucius avait d'importantes informations à transmettre et qu'il serait plus apte à les donner si il était retenu prisonnier dans un endroit sur connu de Dumbledore et de lui seul.

- Et il a tout gobé ? s'étonna Ginny.

- J'ai peut-être aussi menacé de le dénoncer sur son incompétence et son ignorance en tant que ministre, dans la presse. Et je lui ai dis que notre affaire n'était pas obligé d'être su par la population.

- Vous avez menacé le ministre Potter ? s'étonna Lucius.

Harry rougit et Narcissa s'exclama :

- Lucius !

- Vous remontez dans mon estime. se contenta d'ajouter l'ex-prisonnier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_L'arrivée d'un nouveau Malfoy au sein du square n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Mais il s'avéra que les informations que nous communiqua Lucius furent très utiles dans le démantèlement des espions du ministère. Cela provoqua la colère de Voldemort qui commit plusieurs erreurs dont celles d'attaquer le ministère lui-même. Nombreux mangemorts furent tués, d'autres emprisonnés._

_C'est durant ces quelques moments de joie que l'espoir était le plus au beau fixe. C'est durant des moments comme ça qu'elle souriait le plus. J'aimais la voir sourire et rien que pour ça, je pourrais faire tous les sacrifices du monde._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était tôt un matin. Sirius était libre et bien vivant depuis deux semaines et les Malfoy s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés à l'organisation du square.

Ginny sortait de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour du corps et les cheveux encore humides. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre quand la porte de celle de Tonks s'ouvrit quand elle passa devant. Une Tonks, les cheveux emmêlés et pas très bien réveillée apparut au seuil de la chambre.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? chuchota Ginny. Je suis désolée.

Tonks lui sourit et dit :

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais réveillée depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Ah bon ? Des problèmes pour dormir ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. répondit la jeune auror.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama tout bas Ginny. Je suis ton amie et je suis là pour ça.

La rouquine entra dans la chambre de Tonks et s'assit sur le lit.

- Viens m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. dit-elle.

Tonks sourit et referma la porte.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

Tonks s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit face.

- J'ai un examen à passer en tant qu'auror pour monter d'un grade mais je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour ça. avoua Tonks.

- Ridicule ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es une des aurors les plus douées que je connaisse et n'importe qui ici pourra te le dire ! Ne te sous-estime pas Dora ! Tu es une excellente auror ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon amie mais parce que je le pense vraiment. Tu es peut-être maladroite et tête en l'air mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! Car tu es aussi intelligente, extrêmement douée et ta capacité de métamorphomage te donne un plus dans ce métier par rapport aux autres ! Et puis, tu as un des aurors les plus brillants dans ce métier comme professeur ! Tu ne peux que réussir !

Ginny était rouge et essoufflée. Elle avait mis tout son cœur dans cette tirade et elle espérait que Tonks comprendrait.

La jeune auror était très émue et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

- Tu es vraiment très douée pour remonter le moral des gens Ginevra.

Ginny rougit encore plus mais dit :

- J'étais tout à fait sincère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton examen car tu vas le réussir brillamment.

Tonks rit et cela mit du baume au cœur à Ginny. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles s'approchèrent dangereusement l'une de l'autre quand une porte qui grinça les fit sursauter et Tonks se recula brusquement.

Ginny se releva et annonça :

- Je vais y aller.

- Oui, bonne idée. dit Tonks.

La rouquine sortit de la chambre de son amie, les larmes aux yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Draco.

- Tiens tiens Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une tenue pareille en plein milieu du couloir ? l'interrogea t-il.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand Draco la retint :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler des histoires des autres mais ce n'est pas dans mon habitude non plus de laisser une jolie fille pleurer.

- Parce que tu me trouves jolie ? renifla Ginny.

- Plutôt oui pour une belette. se rattrapa t-il.

Ginny sourit mais cette plaisanterie qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de pleurer.

- Aller vient raconter tes déboires au vilain Serpentard. l'entraîna t-il jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait seul.

- Tu es vraiment désespéré au point de m'écouter parler ? réussit à se moquer Ginny.

- Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai que pour seul compagnie mes parents et un vieil elfe de maison complètement gaga. avoua t-il. Même si on vient me parler quelques minutes par jour par pur charité.

Draco lui offrit une chemise et un caleçon qu'elle enfila et ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

- Allez vas-y. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que tu sortais de la chambre de ma très chère cousine ?

Ginny soupira et en remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, elle dit :

- Je ne sais pas…cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai un nœud au ventre rien que de penser à elle…elle m'obnubile tellement que j'en viens à penser que peut-être je pourrais…

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase par peur de dire les mots et ce fut le Serpentard qui continua :

- Être amoureuse d'elle ?

Ginny hocha la tête en rougissant.

- Et si c'est le cas ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- J'en sais rien. Elle est beaucoup plus vieille que moi. Et puis nous sommes toutes deux des femmes.

- Tout d'abord, je crois que vous n'avez à peine que huit ans d'écart. Ce n'est rien du tout comparé à certains. Et puis je crois que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie et de ton corps. Ta sexualité ne regarde que toi. remarqua Draco.

Ginny commença à pleurer et dit :

- J'ai peur…je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Draco se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas son habitude mais quand il avait vu la rousse dans cet état en sortant de la chambre de sa cousine, son instinct de protecteur s'était réveillé. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre la fille Weasley et puis depuis qu'il était dans cette maison, c'était la seule qui était venu lui parler plusieurs fois de suite dans une journée. Il avait exagérer son statut tout à l'heure mais cette fille était différente des autres, pas dans le sens physique ou autre mais dans sa mentalité et son caractère. Alors que les autres en auraient profitées pour lui faire du gringue ou lui auraient craché à la figure d'aller se faire voir pensant qu'il les draguait, elle l'a prise au sérieux malgré leurs différents qui sont peu nombreux à ce qu'il vient de comprendre.

Après s'être calmée, Ginny s'excusa et se releva.

- Je ferais bien de retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'on ne me voit sortir de la tienne habillée de la sorte.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ne te plaisent pas mes habits ? se moqua Draco.

Ginny sourit et après l'avoir remercié, retourna dans sa chambre discrètement.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle les passa souvent en compagnie de Draco, ce qui étonna beaucoup ses autres amis.

Plusieurs fois il l'a réconforta quand elle ne se sentait pas bien et cela arriva souvent. En effet, depuis l'autre matin, Tonks l'évitait aussi souvent que possible et cela peinait grandement Ginny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange. Quand il est partagé, il rend les gens heureux mais dans le cas contraire, il les détruit peu à peu. C'est dur d'aimer mais de ne pas pouvoir le montrer en toute liberté sans craindre le jugement des autres. Cela fait mal, très mal. Heureusement que les amis sont là. En fait, heureusement que Draco est là, sans lui, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette douleur bien longtemps. Et je pense que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'on partageait plus que mon secret, et je ne tardais pas à découvrir le sien, qui n'était pas si différent du mien._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est encore plus belle aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny en fixant Tonks qui discutait avec Maugrey.

N'entendant pas de réponses, Ginny se tourna vers Draco et le vit qu'il fixait quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un.

- Draco ? Tu ne serais pas en train de fixer les fesses d'Harry par hasard ?

Le blond sursauta et répondit vite, trop vite :

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

Ginny tira Draco en dehors du salon où tout le monde, ou presque était installé, pour aller dans la chambre du blond qui leur servait de lieu de discussion.

- Bien, tout d'abord sache que je ne suis pas contente !

- Hein ?

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'intéressais aux garçons ! Je me serais sentie moins différente. avoua Ginny.

Draco soupira et s'allongea contre ses coussins. La rouquine vint se poser à ses côtés, une main sous la tête pour pouvoir l'observer.

- C'est parce que je ne savais pas encore si s'était sûr. marmonna t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- …

- Tu ne sais pas si tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes ? demanda Ginny.

- Je crois que c'est les deux…mais comme je n'ai jamais expérimenté avec un garçon…

- Et tu trouves Harry à ton goût ? Parce que sache qu'il n'est pas du genre à coucher sans sentiments. lui fit savoir la petite Weasley.

- C'est justement là le problème ! s'énerva le Serpentard en lui tournant le dos.

- Quoi ? Si tu ne m'expliques pas je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider ! remarqua t-elle.

- Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est que Potter a une place considérable dans ma vie…mais depuis qu'on a changé de camp…je ne peux plus le considérer comme mon ennemi et j'en viens à avoir du mal à le traiter comme un rival.

- Et tu ne peux pas le voir comme un ami ? proposa la rouquine.

- On a trop de différents ! répondit Draco.

- Pas tant que ça…vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Et je pense que vous vous complétez bien.

- Tu parles de nous comme si on était un couple. remarqua Draco, lasse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a jamais envisagé la possibilité ? Même à Poudlard ?

Devant le silence révélateur du garçon, Ginny se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Quand deux personnes en viennent à trop se détester sans aucune raisons…bon ok tu avais insulté mon frère sans aucune raisons valables et tu te comportais comme un vrai connard, mais maintenant qu'on te connait mieux et avec l'histoire de ton père, on comprend pourquoi. Mais comme je te disais, une haine violente cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond.

- Non parce qu'à onze ans il est trop tôt pour se forger des sentiments trop complexes comme l'amour….mais la haine oui. Surtout quand on a été habitué à détester dès son plus jeune âge. constata Draco.

- Pas si on se rend compte de ses sentiments trop tard ou plus tard. C'est comme l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

- Qui ça ? s'intéressa Draco en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- C'est une pièce de théâtre écrit par un auteur moldu qu'Hermione m'a prêté durant les vacances dernières. Elle parle de deux familles qui se vouent une haine mutuelle.

- Les Potter et les Malfoy. regarda Draco.

- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Ces deux familles ont chacune un héritier, une fille et un garçon.

- Potter et moi.

- Donc un jour, lors d'un bal organisé par la famille de la fille auquel le garçon et ses amis se sont incrustés sans y être invités, les deux héritiers se rencontrent sans savoir qui ils sont.

- Mais moi je le connaissais depuis bien longtemps. constata le blond.

- Mais tu ne l'avais jamais vu. Si sa cicatrice aurait été caché, tu ne l'aurais même pas reconnu, pas vrai ?

Draco acquiesça et Ginny continua son récit.

- Ils dansent ensemble et à la fin du bal, quand chacun rentre chez eux, ils découvrent leur identité mutuelle par une tierce personne. Mais trop tard, un lien avait été créé entre eux et personne ne put empêcher les foudres de l'amour et du destin de s'abattre sur eux.

- Et comment ça se termine ? Les familles se réconcilient ?

- Oui…chuchota Ginny.

- Mais ? se tendit Draco, captivé contre son gré par cette histoire.

- Elles se réconcilient mais il aura fallu la mort tragique des deux amoureux.

Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un Roméo&Juliette. annonça Draco.

- Moi non plus. répondit Ginny.

Le calme se fit dans la pièce. Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, écoutant le vent fouetter les volets.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Roméo et Juliette. Une bien triste histoire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir comme eux. Je vais me battre pour elle. Quitte à risquer de me mettre à dos ma famille. Parce que je sais qu'au début ça sera dur, mais ils finiront par accepter notre amour. Par contre pour Draco, j'ai peur pour lui. Sa famille a peut-être changé de camp mais il risque de renier ce qu'il est pour rester dans les traditions familiales et pour ne pas faire honte à son sang. Parce qu'après tout, a-t-on déjà vu un sang-pur gay ?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Où est passé Ginny ? demanda Hermione en arrivant dans le salon.

- Je ne sais pas. avoua Harry. Surement dans sa chambre.

- Non j'en viens. répondit la jeune fille.

- Vous cherchez Ginevra ? demanda Maugrey.

Ron qui s'était joint à ses amis, Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Je l'ai vu monter avec le jeune Malfoy.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Je vais le tuer.

- Ron attends ! l'appela Hermione en le suivant.

Tout le monde les suivit et ils arrivèrent devant un Ron furax qui brandissait sa baguette face à Draco et Ginny.

- Ron ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! lui cria dessus sa sœur qui essayait de protéger le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? Vous étiez allongés sur le même lit ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? s'insurgea le rouquin.

- Weasley, je vous interdis de pointer votre baguette sur mon fils ! annonça Lucius froidement.

- Et voilà ça recommence ! souffla Ginny.

Elle croisa le regard de Tonks qui détourna le regard pour le fixer sur Ron. La jeune fille en fut touchée.

- Ron tu n'es qu'un idiot ! sanglota t-elle en le bousculant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Ginny ! lui courut après Hermione.

Tout le monde resta immobile, écoutant Hermione essayée d'entrer dans la chambre. Quand elle remonta, ce fut pour annoncer :

- Elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer.

- C'est de ta faute Malfoy ! cracha Ron, en relevant de nouveau sa baguette.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais se tut quand il croisa le regard d'Harry. Il le regardait sans haine, ni dégoût, seulement avec un petit quelque chose de curiosité…oui c'était ça, il devait se demander ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Ginny. Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, Draco se doutait qu'Harry savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et la rousse.

Le Serpentard préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- C'est ça, et que je ne vois plus ta sale face de fouine.

- Ron ! se révolta Hermione.

Mais le rouquin s'en alla dans les escaliers pour retourner au salon, suivit de près par Hermione.

La foule se dispersa dans divers endroits, parlant encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry, quant à lui, retourna dans sa chambre et peu de temps après, la porte fut ouverte par quelque chose d'invisible. Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, remonta jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard et attendit, peu de temps.

Quand la jeune fille fut sûre que tout le monde s'était éloigné, elle remonta chez Draco. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et elle pensait que le blond aussi.

Elle frappa à la porte doucement et dit assez bas :

- Draco c'est moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy aux yeux rougis.

- Oh Draco ! s'exclama la rouquine en se jetant dans sas bras pour le serrer fort.

Si Harry fut étonné par tant de tendresse entre eux, il ne se laissa pas démonter et en profita pour entrer dans la chambre.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! sanglota Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton frère est un crétin. remarqua Draco.

Ginny rit un peu et les deux ados s'assirent sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ? demanda t-elle.

- Pas grand-chose ! Ton frère m'a accusé, j'ai préféré l'ignorer et je suis retourné dans ma chambre.

- Et elle, elle n'a rien dit ?

- Non. répondit Draco.

- Comme les autres elle doit penser que nous fricotons ensemble. soupira Ginny. Si seulement j'avais assez de courage pour tout lui avouer.

- Assez ironique non ? Ne pas avoir de courage pour un Gryffondor ? plaisanta le blond.

Ginny rit.

- Peut-être…mais les Gryffondors n'ont jamais été doué en amour…avoua Ginny.

Harry comprit soudain de quoi parlaient les deux amis.

- Et les Serpentards encore moins…concéda le blond.

Les deux rirent même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Peut-être que si je vais lui parler, elle m'écoutera ? proposa Draco.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Il faut que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Si tu me vois revenir en pleurs, ça voudra dire que j'aurais échoué et dans ce cas, je serais une vraie loque.

- Je sais que tu vas y arriver !

Ginny sortit de la pièce et Draco s'allongea dans le lit, un bras sous la tête, l'autre sur le ventre.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Potter. Je sais que tu es là !

Harry sursauta sous sa cape et mit un certain temps avant de l'enlever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vous savez qu'il y a un moment de votre vie où tout peut se jouer. Et bien pour moi, c'était celui-là. J'étais face à sa porte de chambre, la main prête à frapper le bois et je me demandais si c'était vraiment le bon moment quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur elle._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tonks se retrouva étonnée de trouver Ginny à sa porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Ginny prenne la parole :

- Hum…je peux entrer ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, et puis il y a Alastor qui m'attend. annonça Tonks.

- Ah…bon, d'accord…fit piteusement Ginny, la tête basse.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand brusquement elle releva la tête et se jeta sur Tonks.

La jeune auror la rattrapa par réflexe mais toutes deux tombèrent sur le tapis de la chambre de Tonks.

- Je t'aime ! avoua de but en blanc Ginny. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

Tonks ne sut quoi dire à cette révélation et Ginny en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'auror, toujours allongée sur le sol, les coudes reposant par terre pour se soutenir ne put rien faire pour la repousser. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Quand Ginny se retira par manque d'air, elle se recula mais resta assise sur les jambes de l'autre jeune femme. Tonks en profita pour se redresser, ce qui rapprocha leur deux corps.

- Tu es consciente que n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre. prévint Tonks en regardant la porte grande ouverte.

Ginny hocha les épaules et dit :

- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Je t'aime et rien de ce que les autres pourront dire me fera changer d'avis.

Tonks soupira et dit :

- Peut-être que toi tu ne t'en soucie pas vraiment, mais en plus d'être une relation homosexuelle, c'est aussi un détournement de mineur.

- J'ai quinze ans et dans deux ans je suis mineure. Je peux donc décidée avec qui je veux être sans en être inquiétée par la loi. Je pensais que toi qui étais auror tu devais le savoir ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Pourtant je pensais que je te plaisais ?

- Bien sûr que tu me plais comme jamais personne ne m'a plut ! révéla la métamorphomage.

- Et bien alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien de faire cela à ta famille. Ils m'ont ouvert les portes de leur famille, de leur maison et de leur amitié et je les apprécie beaucoup. Ce n'est pas très responsable de faire ça avec leur fille ou sœur.

- Et bien nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire…fit Ginny en se levant pour aller fermer la porte à clé et y ajouter un sort. On se voit souvent durant les vacances, ton métier et ton rôle dans l'Ordre te permet d'aller à Poudlard quand tu veux et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, dans deux ans je suis majeure et ma famille n'aura rien à dire sur notre relation.

- Gin…commença Tonks.

- Tss Tss ! fit la jeune Weasley en se ré-installant sur la jeune femme. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. Et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tonks garda le silence quelques instants, ses yeux bleus foncés fixés dans ceux marrons de sa cadette et finalement avoua :

- Oui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fallut que tu me kidnappe presque pour qu'on puisse se l'avouer.

Ginny rit et se pencha sur la gorge de Dora et murmura toute en l'embrassant :

- Si il aurait fallu t'emmener loin d'ici, je serais montée sur mon balai et je l'aurais fait.

- T'es sûre qu'il y aurait eu assez de place ?

- Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi n'importe où où j'irai.

Nymphadora prit la tête de Ginny entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu n'as que quinze ans, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Comment savoir si votre vie a pris le bon chemin ? Quand on a quelqu'un a ses côtés pour marcher avec vous. Quelqu'un a prononcé un jour cette phrase : « Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, mais c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction ». Et bien je comprends enfin ce que ça signifie._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On était le douze août 1998, au square Grimmauld. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la majorité de la cadette de la famille Weasley.

- Maman, papa ? Les frangins ? appela Ginny lors du repas qui célébrait la chute du Lord noir, il y a de cela deux semaines.

Harry avait réussi à vaincre, les sacrifices étaient énormes mais la joie était aussi présente car quoiqu'il arrive, la vie continue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nous sommes ici, réunis en ce jour et en cette heure, pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, Miss Nymphadora Tonks ici présente ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était quatre ans après la chute du lord, le mariage battait son plein quand Harry se leva pour porter un toast, à la fin de ce discours très émouvant, il ajouta :

- Avant de rendre la parole aux mariées, je souhaite annoncer quelque chose d'important…

Draco, assis entre lui et Ginny, le regardait avec frayeur, sous le regard goguenard de celle-ci qui lui murmura :

- C'est à ton tour de faire preuve de courage ! En six ans d'amour et quatre ans de vie commune et secrète avec un pur Gryffondor, cela a du déteindre sur toi…

Comme quoi, la vie continue…

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**J'espère que cet OS yuri vous aura plu ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas fait de lemon…peut-être une prochaine fois ;p**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
